This invention relates to ornaments of the type adapted to be suspended from the boughs of Christmas trees.
Conventional Christmas tree ornaments traditionally are exclusively decorative, and thus serve no functional purpose. The objective of the present invention is the provision of an ornament which not only is attractive in appearance, but which also functions as a register in which entries of the names of house guests, listings of gifts, etc. can be entered and preserved for future reference. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become evident as the description proceeds with the aid of the accompanying drawings, wherein: